Saitama/Manga Gallery
To see which chapters correspond with which arc, see Story Arcs. Manga Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Saitama introduces himself to Vaccine Man.jpg|Saitama introduces himself to Vaccine Man Vaccine Man transforms.jpg|Vaccine Man transforms Saitama kills Vaccine Man (Manga).png|Saitama kills Vaccine Man Saitama meets Crablante.jpg|Saitama meets Crablante Young Saitama talking to Crabalante.jpg|Saitama before he became a hero Crablante spares Saitama's life.jpg|Crablante spares Saitama's life Saitama notices the Ball-Chinned Kid.jpg|Saitama notices a child with a cleft chin Crablante strikes Saitama.jpg|Crablante strikes Saitama Saitama decides to become a hero.jpg|Saitama decides to become a hero Saitama defeats Crablante with his tie.jpg|Saitama defeats Crablante with his tie Saitama kills Marugori with one punch.jpg|Saitama kills Marugori with one punch. A Subterranean grabs Saitama's head.jpg|A Subterranean grabs Saitama's head. Saitama attacked by the Subterranean People.jpg|Attacked by the Subterranean People... Saitama wakes up from the subterranean dream.jpg|...only to wake up from a dream Saitama kicks the Subterranean King.jpg|Saitama dropkicks the Subterranean King House of Evolution Arc Saitama swinging his arms around to kill a mosquito.jpg|Saitama failing to kill the mosquito Saitama hears the news about the mosquito outbreak.jpg|Hearing the news about the mosquito outbreak Saitama attempts to catch the mosquito.jpg|The mosquito is winning Saitama thanks Genos for killing all the mosquitos.jpg|Saitama's clothes are burnt Saitama kills Mosquito Girl.jpg|Saitama kills Mosquito Girl Genos asks Saitama to teach him to be strong.jpg|Asked to become Genos' teacher Kamakyuri breaks Saitama's ceiling.jpg|Kamakyuri breaks Saitama's ceiling |Saitama kills Kamakyuri... Saitama beats Slugerous and Frog Man.jpg|...and beats Slugerous and Frog Man Saitama is pulled underground and is confronted by Beast King.jpg|Saitama is pulled underground and is confronted by Beast King Saitama uses Consecutive Normal Punches on Beast King.jpg|'Consecutive Normal Punches' Saitama catches Ground Dragon underground.jpg|Catching Ground Dragon underground Saitama shows Beast King's eye to Armored Gorilla and Genos.jpg|Showing him the remains of Beast King to Armored Gorilla Saitama heads for the House of Evolution.jpg|Heading toward the House of Evolution Saitama and Genos arrive at the House of Evolution.jpg|Arriving at the House of Evolution Genos blows up the House of Evolution building.jpg|Seeing Genos blowing up the building Saitama deciding to fight Carnage Kabuto.jpg|Saitama deciding to fight Carnage Kabuto Saitama's scary face.jpg|Saitama's scary face Saitama announces his training regimen.jpg|Revealing the secret to his power Saitama is suddenly struck by Carnage Kabuto.jpg|Suddenly struck by Carnage Kabuto Saitama kills Carnage Kabuto realizing he missed his big sale.jpg|Killing the monster and realizing he missed his big sale Paradise Group Arc Saitama wakes up from a nightmare.jpg|Waking up from a nightmare Saitama learns that the Paradisers are all shaven headed.jpg|Hearing the news about the Paradisers Saitama sets out to hunt down the Paradisers.jpg|Ready to hunt down the group Saitama is accused of being a terrorist.jpg|Being accused for being a terrorist Saitama encounters Hammerhead.jpg|Saitama finds Hammerhead Hammerhead attacks Saitama.jpg|Attacked by Hammerhead Saitama defeats Hammerhead.jpg|Easily beating him Saitama meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic.jpg|Saitama meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Saitama tries to get recognized as the hero for fun by Sonic.jpg|Sonic telling Saitama he never heard of him Saitama disappointed.jpg|Saitama disappointed Saitama reacts to Sonic's speed.jpg|Saitama catching up with Sonic's speed Saitama and Genos discuss his first encounter with Sonic.jpg|Discussing with Genos about Sonic Saitama in shock over his lack of popularity.jpg|Shocked after figuring out that nobody knows him Saitama asks Genos to register as a hero with him.jpg|Asking Genos to sign up for the National Superhero Hero Registry Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Saitama doing side to side jumps.jpg|Saitama doing side to side jumps Saitama completes the 1500 meter dash.jpg|Running 1500 m Saitama lifting weights.jpg|Saitama weightlifting Saitama vertical jumping.jpg|Saitama vertical jumping, shocking the other contestants Saitama's physique.jpg|Saitama's true physique Saitama after seeing his results.jpg|After seeing his results Saitama eating gum at the seminar.jpg|Saitama at the seminar hosted by Sneck D015.jpg|Being threatened by Sneck Saitama wearing an Oppai sweatshirt.jpg|Saitama wearing an Oppai sweatshirt Sneck lays defeated after ambushing Saitama.png|Defeating Sneck after being ambushed Saitama ready to spar with Genos.jpg|Ready to spar with Genos Genos catches Saitama.jpg|Caught by Genos Genos and Saitama tumbling towards a rock wall.jpg|Both of them tumbling towards a rock wall Saitama appears behind Genos.jpg|Coming behind Genos, surprising him P007.jpg|Genos telling him the rules of this training Saitama dodging Genos' kick.jpg|Saitama dodging Genos' attack Saitama's Death Punch.jpg|Saitama's Death Punch... Saitama stops his death punch short of Genos's face.png|...only to stop moments before hitting Genos P011.jpg|Flicking his forehead 037.jpg|The aftermath of the punch E004.jpg|Genos moving in with him Rumored Monster Arc E006.jpg|Genos writing down everything Saitama does E009.jpg|After hearing the news E014.jpg|Leaving after telling Genos a speech E015.jpg|Saitama searching for crime E017.jpg|Saitama worried about his hero status E018.jpg|Catching one of Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's kunais R005.jpg|Saitama biting Sonic's sword R007.jpg|Saitama pissed off R010.jpg|Tanktop Tiger confronts Saitama R012.jpg|A crowd is forming around them R015 – kopija.jpg|Tanktop Tiger is suddenly immobilized R015.jpg|Asking Sonic what he has done R020.jpg|The shurikens dodge him R024.jpg|Saitama saves a child L017.jpg|Saitama comes from the store L021.jpg|Saitama's kombu soup L022.jpg|Genos asking about the mountain of kombu at the door L023.jpg|Genos notifying Saitama about kombu's effect on hair Giant Meteor Arc Ropm 021 003 – kopija.jpg|After hearing about Genos' popularity rank Ropm 021-004 028.jpg|Telling Bang to take care of Genos Ropm 021-004 029-030.jpg|Introducing himself as a hero SaitamaGettingReadyToFaceTheMeteorite.png|Saitama getting ready to face the meteor SaitamaFlyingThroughsTheMeteorite.png|Saitama flying towards the meteor SaitamaPunchingThroughTheMeteorite.png|Saitama punching through the meteor Ropm 021-004 065-066.jpg|Landing back on the ground Copm 022 003.jpg|Watching the news about the meteor Copm_022_007.jpg|Hearing about his new rank Copm_022_010.jpg|Telling Genos something inspirational Copm_022_011_–_kopija.jpg|Someone calling him out Copm_022_024.jpg|Saitama being protested Copm 022 032.jpg|Saitama easily defeats Tanktop Tiger Copm_022_033.jpg|Saitama getting attacked by Tanktop Black Hole Copm_022_035-036.jpg|Crushing Tanktop Black Hole's hand Copm_022_037-038.jpg|Telling the protesters he was the one who destroyed the meteor Copm_022_039.jpg|Arguing with some protesters... Sea Monster Arc Mopm_023_004.jpg|Saitama defeats a Seafolk Mopm_023_019.jpg|Heading toward J-City after hearing the news Saitama searching for Genos.jpg|Searching for Genos Saitama answers Mumen Rider's phone.jpg|Finding Mumen Rider's phone Topm_025_007-008.jpg|Saitama gets serious Saitama catches Mumen Rider.jpg|Saitama catches Mumen Rider 0027-029.jpg|Is hit by Deep Sea King 0027-030.jpg|Saitama gets angry 0028-003.jpg|Deep Sea King introduces himself Deep Sea King's death at the hands of Saitama.jpg|Saitama punches a hole through Deep Sea King Saitama punches the Deep Sea King.jpg|The impact of the punch The Deep Sea King lies dead.jpg|Deep Sea King lies dead 0028-016.jpg|Telling the civilians he killed the monster 0029-002.jpg|Receiving mail by parachute 0029-007.jpg|Receiving his promotion to C-Class Rank 1 0029-009.jpg|Saitama being interviewed 0029-016_(1).jpg|Being promoted to B-Class 0029-017.jpg|Deciding to eat at a shop Mumen Rider meets Saitama again.jpg|Meeting Mumen Rider there Mumen Rider congratulates Saitama.jpg|Is congratulated for his promotion Alien Conquerors Arc 0030-008.jpg|Saitama and Genos watch Bang's technique 0030-010.jpg|Asking about Bang's disciples 0030-013.jpg|Heading to the meeting 0030-014.jpg|Arriving at the Hero Association 0030-016.jpg|Is rejected a handshake by Atomic Samurai Tatsumaki orders Saitama to leave.jpg|Saitama meets Tatsumaki Saitama asks who Tatsumaki is.jpg|Asking Genos about her Hero Association S-Class Meeting Manga.jpg|At the hero meeting SaitamaManga.jpg|Asking for tea S-Class Hero Meeting.jpg|Sitch explains the reason for the meeting U010.jpg|Saitama asks Puri-Puri Prisoner who Shibabawa is U021.jpg|Saitama is excited Is no match for saitama.jpg|Saitama observing the ship on the roof of the Hero Association HQ SaitamaDodgesBullet.jpg|Saitama dodges one of the bullets SmashBullet.jpg|Saitama kicks a bullet back SaitamakillsGrori.jpg|Saitama easily kills Groribas SaitamaLost.jpg|Saitama is contacted telepathically by Geryuganshoop SaitamaEnteringBorsoThroneRoom.jpg|Saitama entering Boros' throne room. SaitamaEnergy.jpg|Saitama's energy is sensed by Boros GeryandSaitama.jpg|Geryuganshoop challenges Saitama GeryTelekeneticAttack.jpg|Geryuganshoop uses his special attack Intorduction.jpg|Boros introducing himself Saitama punches Boros.jpg|Saitama punches Boros OKmanga.jpg|"OK" BorosVSSaitamabegins.jpg|The fight begins BorosTornArm.jpg|Saitama tears off Boros' arm Saitama catching Punches.jpg|Saitama blocking Boros' punches Saitama punched in stomach.jpg|Saitama is punched in the stomach Chest eye Laser.jpg|Boros firing an energy blast Saitama survives Laser.jpg|Saitama survives the attack Boros hits saitama head.jpg|Is hit behind the head Are you done.jpg|Asking Boros if he is done talking Boros punches saitama MB.jpg|Saitama is punched by Boros in Meteoric Burst Boros kick saitama to the moon.jpg|Is kicked... SaitamaOnTheMoon.jpg|...to the moon Holding breath.jpg|Saitama holding his breath Leaps from the moon.jpg|Jumping from the moon Saitama land back on earth.jpg|Saitama lands back on Earth LordBorosPunchingSaitama.jpg|Saitama receiving several punches from Boros Consecutive Normal Punches.jpg|Saitama uses Consecutive Normal Punches Boros regenerates himself.jpg|Boros regenerates himself Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon.jpg|Boros uses Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon Killer Move- Serious Series.jpg|'Killer Move: Serious Series'... Serious Punch.jpg|...Serious Punch Effect of serious punch.jpg|The effect of the Serious Punch SaitamLeavingBoros.jpg|Saitama walking away from Boros Saitama comes out off ship.jpg|Saitama finally comes out of the ship Gebos tells off.jpg|Cheering on Genos King Arc Saitama and Genos shopping.jpg|Saitama and Genos see King The pair observe King.jpg|Both of them observe G4 as he appears to destroy King Genos smashes G4's sword.jpg|Genos smashes G4's sword with Saitama watching Genos vs G4.jpg|Is told to leave without Genos Saitama Meeting King.png|Saitama meets King doki doki game.jpg|Saitama catches King playing a dating simulator King and Saitama play video games.jpg|Saitama and King play video games Saitama asks King.jpg|Saitama asks King why he ran away Giant Bird.png|Suddenly, Giant Crow is behind them Saitama stops crow.jpg|Saitama blocks Giant Crow Asking king to kiil it.jpg|Saitama telling King to fight the monster King scared.jpg|Saitama about to kill Giant Crow Saita confronts King.jpg|Saitama confronts King about his lies Remembering Saitama.jpg|King recollects his memories of Saitama King confesses.jpg|King confesses he took credit from Saitama's hero acts Saitama tells king to get strong.jpg|Saitama tells King to get strong Saitama takes his leave.jpg|Saitama tells King he will come play video games with him Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Saitama greets Fubiki.jpg|Saitama greets Fubuki Saitama beats MA and E.jpg|Saitama defeats Eyelashes and Mountain Ape Fubuki about to use her powers.jpg|Fubuki uses her psychic powers Saitama blown away.jpg|Saitama is blown away Saitama and Fubuki close.jpg|Saitama patronizes Fubuki Saitama is attacked by Fubuki.jpg|Is attacked by one of her techniques Fubuki tear.jpg|Saitama notices Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Genos behind Fubuki Saitama complaining.jpg|Asking Genos why he's fighting Sonic Saitama saves Fubuki.png|Saitama saves Fubuki from the blast Saitama stops Genos.jpg|Saitama stops Genos from destroying the area Saitama gets serious.jpg|Saitama takes Sonic seriously Sonic clones.jpg|Saitama is attacked by Sonic's clones Serious Consecutive Side Hops.png|Saitama uses Serious Side Hops... OPM aftermath.jpg|...and defeats Sonic, yet again Saitama refuses to join.jpg|Saitama refuses to join the Blizzard Group Saitama returns Kings console.jpg|Saitama returns King's broken console Hero Hunt Arc Saitama group.jpg|Saitama and his group are visited by Charanko Saitama forgot who Charanko is.jpg|Saitama asking Genos who Charanko is Saitama visits Mumen Rider.jpg|Saitama visits Mumen Rider in the hospital Saitama annoyed TM.jpg|Saitama annoying Tanktop Master Saitama_annoyed_at_Garou.png|Saitama annoyed at Garou Monster Raid Arc Saitama's Charanko disguise.png|Saitama disguised as Charanko Saitama vs Zakos.png|Saitama slaps Zakos Saitama vs Bakuzan.png|Saitama sends Bakuzan flying Super Fight Arc Saitama vs Choze.png|Saitama vs. Choze Saitama sent flying.png|Saitama sent flying by Suiryu Saitama about to punch Suiryu.png|Saitama about to punch Suiryu Saitama's hip attack.png|Saitama's hip attack Saitama saves Sneck.png|Saitama saves Sneck Saitama_confronts_Bakuzan_manga.png|Saitama confronts Bakuzan Bakuzan's End.png|Saitama finishes off the monstrous Bakuzan Saitama angry.png|Saitama angry Gouketsu vs. Saitama.jpg|Extra panel showing Saitama's short-lived fight against Gouketsu Monster Association Arc Serious_Punch.png|Saitama punching Elder Centipede Saitama battle aftermath.png|Aftermath of killing Elder Centipede with a Serious Punch Saitama killing monsters.png|Saitama killing monsters looking to join the Monster Association Saitama playing video games.png|Saitama playing video games with King Saitama smirking.png|Saitama smirking at Fubuki Garou Surprise.png|Garou approaches Saitama for revenge Saitama dinendash.jpg|Saitama quickly swats him away Saitama distubed by noise.png|Saitama disturbed by the noise of Garou and Orochi's fight Saitama feels shaking ground.png|Saitama feels the ground shake Saitama walks the ruined streets.png|Walking the ruined streets outside his apartment Saitama investigates the manhole.png|Saitama investigates a manhole he heard the noise coming from Saitama_in_tunnels.png|Exploring the underground tunnels Saitama punches Rover.png|Beating Overgrown Rover into submission Nyan attacks Saitama.png|Saitama is attacked by Nyan Saitama meets Orochi.png|Saitama finally finds the disturbance beneath his house: Orochi Saitama obliterates Orochi.png|Saitama swiftly defeats the Monster King Saitama flashcatch.png|Saitama catches Flashy Flash's attack Flashyflash regrets.png|Threatening Flash Saitama keepsup.png|Easily keeping up with Flash Appearances in Other Media Volume Saitama_Colored.jpg|Saitama Colored from Volume 1 Combined Volume Covers Poster.jpg|Saitama on the triple-volume cover spread Volume 21.png|Saitama Colored from Volume 21 Saitama volume 4.png|Saitama from Volume 4 Volume 18 Saitama.png|Saitama from Volume 18 (holding Nappa Cabbage) Omakes 200 Yen Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_001.jpg|Saitama at 12 years old Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_005.jpg|Lying on his bed Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_007.jpg|Being told to go to the teacher's office after school Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_010.jpg|Saitama confronted by two senior bullies Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_011.jpg|Beaten and his 200 Yen taken Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_014.jpg|Witnessing Piggy Bancon beating and taking the money from the bullies Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_015.jpg|Pursuing the monster Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_017.jpg|Defeated by Piggy Bancon Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_018.jpg|Being scolded by his homeroom teacher Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_019.jpg|Questioning his future Brushing Up Fopm tankobon 002 extra 001.jpg|Saving an elderly lady from Himaaku Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_002.jpg|Saitama pushing his body's limits Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_003.jpg|Saitama doing push-ups on his 300th day of training Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_004.jpg|Saitama exhausted Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_006.jpg|Saving a little boy and his dog Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_007.jpg|Disciplining the child to look both ways Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_008.jpg|Saitama in pain Saitama vs. Personification Of A Light Pull Cord.jpg|Attacking Personification Of A Light Pull Cord Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_011.jpg|Saitama punched through a truck into a wall Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_012.jpg|His decayed tooth falling out Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_014.jpg|Defeating Personification Of A Light Pull Cord Summer Q010f.jpg|Witnessing the heroes return Q011.jpg|Saitama messed up Q012.jpg|The people restrain him, thinking he's suicidal Q013.jpg|The girl consoles him that he is safe Q015.jpg|Asking where the restroom is Q017.jpg|Saitama deciding to leave Q018.jpg|Breaking the wall of the shelter Q020.jpg|Running to the convenience store Q022.jpg|Killing 170,000-Year Magicicada Nymph on the way Q023.jpg|Saitama facing off 170,000-Year Magicicada Adult A New Wind Blows Eopm_special_022.jpg|Telling Glasses that the Demonic Fan is still alive Eopm_special_023.jpg|Glasses begging Saitama to run away Eopm_special_025.jpg|Saitama killing the monster with one punch Eopm_special_026.jpg|Telling Glasses to train harder Eopm_special_027.jpg|Saitama leaving to go to a sale What Can't Be Bought 0029.5-003.jpg|Looking at a vending machine after defeating a monster 0029.5-004.jpg|Checking underneath for some change 0029.5-011.jpg|Witnessing a robbery and a hostage situation 0029.5-019.jpg|Lifting and carrying the car with the robbers inside 0029.5-020.jpg|Dropping the car 0029.5-021.jpg|Bull-Bull and his gang face Saitama 0029.5-022.jpg|Defeating the gang and wondering what to do with the money 0029.5-023.jpg|Startled by the boy 0029.5-024.jpg|Returns the child offered allowance 0029.5-025.jpg|Genos got something for Saitama 0029.5-026.jpg|A box supply of the drink in the vending machine Salmon Eating lunch near suicide man.jpg|Saitama eating lunch next to a man who is about to jump suicide man refuses help.jpg|The man refuses the heroes' help yourefreetojump.jpg|Telling the man he can freely jump after salmon.jpg|Saitama runs to catch his fallen salmon saving suicide man.jpg|Saitama saves the man from falling Three eyed ghost attackes.jpg|Three Eyed Ghost attacks Z-City Pork Cutlet Bowl Saitama interrogated.jpg|Saitama is interrogated by the police Eating pork cutlet.jpg|Offered a bowl of pork cutlet by Chief Kuma Discussing his partnerjpg.jpg|Chief Kuma explains about his previous partner Saitama breaks phone.jpg|Saitama breaks Chief Kuma's phone Saitama offers repayment.jpg|Saitama offers to repay himself for the bowl Saitama as police officer.jpg|Saitama, dressed as a police officer, defeats Surprise-Attack Plum Lost Cat Find the lost cat.jpg|Saitama is given a mission to find a lost cat Babysitting a girl.jpg|Annoyed that he has to babysit the little girl Saitama searching for cat.jpg|Saitama still searches for the cat Not allowing saitama to enter.jpg|Tanktop Black Hole and Tanktop Tiger forbid him from entering the area wall crack.jpg|Saitama notices a cat that describes the picture Kills grizzly nyah.jpg|Saitama finds the cat and kills Grizzly Nyah is scratched.jpg|Saitama is scratched by the cat Lobster Saitama and lobster.jpg|Saitama eyeing the lobsters Saitama offering help.jpg|Saitama explains to Genos about offering to help Bang Preparing a Hot Pot.jpg|Preparing the hotpot no nappa cabagge.jpg|After hearing there is no nappa cabbage genos potatoe peeler.jpg|Saitama amazed by Genos' versatility having hot pot.jpg|The two having some hotpot Charanko falling.jpg|Charanko falling on the hotpot Saitama catch Charanko.jpg|Saitama catches Charanko with his chopsticks Saitama defeats everyone.jpg|Saitama defeats the rival gang Tatsumaki's Day Off Saitama on a walk.jpg|Saitama out on a stroll Saitama relaxing.jpg|Saitama relaxing on a field Chapter Covers Chapter 2.png Chapter 3.png Chapter 7.png Chapter 8.png Chapter 10.png Chapter 14.png Chapter 15.png Chapter 17.png Chapter 19.png Chapter 24.png Chapter 26.png Chapter 27.png Chapter 30.png Chapter 31.png 32nd punch.png Chapter 33.png Chapter 35.png Chapter 40.png Chapter 43.png Chapter 46.png Chapter 49.png Chapter 54.png Chapter 55.png Chapter 61.png Chapter 62 cover.gif Chapter 64.png Chapter 65.png Chapter 67.png Chapter 70 V2.jpeg Chapter 75.jpeg Chapter 76.png Chapter 79.jpg Chapter 80.png Chapter 88.png Chapter 92.png Chapter 99.png Chapter 104.png Chapter 106.png Chapter 110.png Chapter 112.gif Chapter 114.jpeg Chapter 116.jpeg Chapter 118.jpeg Chapter 119.jpeg Chapter 121.jpg Chapter 123.png Chapter 124.png Chapter 125.png Miscellaneous Saitama_Poster.jpg Dragonfly_Saitama.png Saitama and Genos scenic shot.jpg Saitama_Free.png Saitama Encyclopedia clean.jpg Suiryu_Saitama_Garou_Color.jpg Category:Galleries